


(Cover) Dash Together by nevertothethird

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: AU from 1x06, "Return of the Kane." Veronica has a bad day. A day which is made even worse when she wakes up and discovers she has huge gaps in her memory, friends she doesn't remember making, and future plans she's not sure she wants.





	(Cover) Dash Together by nevertothethird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevertothethird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertothethird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dash Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996284) by [nevertothethird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertothethird/pseuds/nevertothethird). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/29003059138/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

Sources:

 

 


End file.
